Como voy a odiarte
by FannyK03
Summary: Seguro has oído que "no se puede odiar a quien se ama" pues el verdadero amor no da paso a sentimientos destructivos. Temari le pide a Shikamaru que no la odie, ¿Qué crees que le respondió? Si el odiar lo amado es sinónimo de amor narcisista... Lo cierto es que a veces nos arrepentimos de cosas que no hicimos o dijimos en su momento.


Este pequeño oneshot lo escribo para **Karinits-san** , inspirada con la canción "como voy a odiarte" de Sin bandera, pudo haber sido un song-fic pero no fluyó como tal. No estoy segura de que tenga una continuidad en un POV de Temari, por lo que lo dejaré a su imaginación. Por cierto, La vida "real" me impidió continuar con el "inicio de todo" pero no me olvido de seguirla, así que esperen pronto una actualización, sin más...

* * *

Todo personaje de Naruto pertenece a la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Shikamaru** **POV**

Te veo alistar algunas cosas y observo alrededor, el mismo apartamento desde hace unos años, nada nuevo creo yo. Nos miramos fijamente sin hablar. Te sigo hasta la salida del hostal, el recepcionista ya nos conoce. -Señorita Temari, la esperamos nuevamente. Que tenga un buen viaje de regreso- Haciendo una reverencia ante nosotros, le observo, vaya cuánto tiempo hemos tratado al señor Miyagi. Te escucho responder un gracias y un susurro que dudo haber escuchado claramente "no habrá una próxima vez".

Seguimos avanzando hacia la salida, me distraigo con el cielo del amanecer, no me esperas. Renuevo mi camino hacia ti, pero algo dentro de mí teme alcanzarte, no, temo lleguemos hasta las puertas de Konoha y recuerdo tus palabras "nunca vayas a odiarme, por favor" sintiendo un vuelco el corazón. Eso nunca mujer.

Algunos amores empiezan y otros acaban, en este caso no hay culpables, eso mencionaste. No sé exactamente, pero hacía tiempo que vi que las cosas cambiaron, todo empezó a fallar, te pregunté si fui yo, o la distancia, o los tiempos que cambian; tal vez pude ser mejor, pero solo negaste con la cabeza, "No hay culpables, Shika.", " Nunca vayas a odiarme, por favor", Jamás fue lo que pensé.

Te pregunto cosas de rutina, como siempre, algo de "¿cómo está Kankuro y Gaara?" "¿El calor de Suna sigue igual?"; me contestas como si nada pareciera cambiar, pero sé que nunca más tendremos conversaciones tan triviales como esta. Y me detengo un instante más, este mal sentimiento no se va, un nudo sube hasta mi garganta, Konoha había despertado y no me importa que la gente salga a barrer sus entradas, abrir sus ventanas y negocios, el petricor llena mis fosas nasales, usurpando el lugar de la vainilla.

Sé que no puedo detenerte...Y vienen a mí cada momento vivido después de tu confesión "Sabes, aunque seas un crío me gustas. Daté por muerto". Temí por mi vida realmente, mi cuerpo recuerda sensaciones pasadas ¿Qué falló?, ¿Me acostumbré tanto, hasta ser monotonía? No, siempre solías sorprenderme. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza que algo de culpa tengo yo. No soy bueno con las palabras del corazón, me enseñaste a querer como viejo y como niño, serán cosas que no olvidaré, que guardaré incluso en el silencio de una fría tumba que algún día ocuparé. Amarte nunca dejaré.

¿Seré tonto? Pero si ya no me quieres, nada puedo hacer. Tendré que verte partir, olvidarme quizás, es lo más probable. "Vamos, no podemos prolongar lo inevitable" me dices, y mis ojos se llenan de dolor, es que acaso eres insensible, ¡No! Porque yo mismo lo sé. Te sigo, aguardando el momento para decirnos adiós, pues creo no te veré en mucho tiempo. ¿Seré capaz de mostrarte lo maduro que soy, que he aceptado este final, de desearte felicidad, que encuentres a alguien más? Un sinfín de cosas con algún supuesto "alguien" me mata lentamente, que masoquista soy. No tuve tiempo para pensarlo en realidad, y en este momento se me ocurre reflexionar, mi justificación, estuve ocupado con el trabajo, pues no solo son los exámenes chunin; esa es mi respuesta, yo tuve la culpa quizás.

"Vamos, nadie tiene culpa. Las cosas así se dieron" Te escucho decir, sin verme me has leído la mente. ¿Y eso como lo sabes?, te pregunto a una cuadra de las puertas de Konoha. Nos despedimos sin más. No me miraste ni yo a ti, no hasta verte partir.

-¿Todo bien, Shikamaru?- Nada de que preocuparse Koketsu, respondí.

-Mmm...pues tienes viendo por donde se fue Suna-hime, hace más de 40 mins- mencionó Izumo. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Me despedí para después aletargar mi llegada a la torre, en varias ocasiones me detuve a ir por ti, detener esta inevitable separación, rogarte quizás sin saber el que.

-Como voy a odiarte mujer, eso no puedo hacer...-Pensé fugazmente, y escuché lo último que se quebró en mí, hui instintivamente pues no podía evitar llorar silenciosamente. No te dije muchas cosas, odiaba pensar cursilerías y más decirlas-Debí haberte dicho lo mucho que me encantabas despeinada, que me divertía verte alistarte. Que me molestaban tus pies fríos- cuando buscabas calentarlos pensé. Lloré más y más conforme enliste una a una las cosas que me callé, y otras tanto que supuse sabrías sin que te lo dijera porque siempre me complementaste, porque éramos "dos en uno".

En algún momento, no supe que me ahogaba más, si el dolor de mi pecho o las lágrimas y la obstrucción de mi nariz. Para cuando llegó un ANBU le pedí me disculpara con el Hokage pues estaba indispuesto además de algunas instrucciones a decir a mis subordinados pues no podían quedar pendientes en el día. Aunque el chico no viera mi rostro hinchado y mucho menos Kakashi, era seguro que uniría las piezas del día. Quería estar solo lo que restara del día y que mejor que en las tierras de mi clan... y nuevamente, el malestar y las lágrimas me abordaron, después del fugaz pensamiento. Cuantas veces evité ese tema contigo y con los demás, incluso la suposición de tus ojos en un Nara.

-¡Que imbécil!- pensé mientras fumaba un cigarro, pues contigo siempre lo fui...


End file.
